Because of Bella Two
by ConstantSnow
Summary: The sequel to the fic: Because of Bella. Bella returns to Forks, only to find the two males that she loved have moved on from her, and she doesn't like it.


**Author's Note:** Because of all the request to write a sequel to Because of Bella, I decided to. Also Mason will not grow as Reneseme did in Breaking Dawn, he will age normally, although be very intelligent. Bella will be OoC because she is now, not only a vampire, but she spent six years in completely different surroundings, which is bound to change a person personality.

**Warnings:** This story is rated **M** for **Mature**, and has the following and other themes: Minor Violence. Adult Languages and Situations. Slash (Homosexual Relationships). Graphic Sex (between men). M-Preg (male pregnancy).

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own the Twilight Saga, or it's related characters, themes and/or situations. No copy right infringement is intended.

Please Enjoy

* * *

Jacob ran around the Cullens' backyard, chasing his very energetic six year old son. Mason James Cullen was the perfect mix of shape shifter and vampire; he was damn near indestructible, fast, strong, smart. He drank blood, yet ate human food. He also slept, but could go on just an hour of sleep and stay up for days, although Edward tried to keep him on a regular sleeping routine like Jacob almost was. His hair had turned lighter, a bronze more like Edward's as he grew, his skin had remained a light caramel color - leaning more towards Jacob than Edward. His eyes were mismatched; perfect swirls of topaz and black. His teeth perfectly white and straight, not to mention razor sharp, and though he did not produce the venom like full vampires, he also had fangs, though they were more pronounced than a normal vampire's.

"Mason!" Jacob yelled skidding on a patch of wet grass and almost falling as his son spun quickly and headed in the other direction. Jacob rolled his eyes. "Come on now Mason! It's time to go!"

"I don't wanna go!" Mason squealed happily.

"We have to! Aunt Rachel is getting married, don't you want to go?" Jacob said.

"No! You'll make me wear that suit!" Mason pouted and turned to look at his second father which he called 'Daddy'.

"Me and Papa have to wear one too." Jacob said and Mason scrunched his nose. "You can take it off once it's over, I promise." Jacob said, keeping his son's thoughts centered around him as Edward snuck up behind the boy.

"But it's itchy." Mason said crossing his arms over his chest and stomping his foot.

"I know." Jacob said looking up at Edward who took his que and rushed forward, wrapping his son in his arms tightly. Mason began squealing again, kicking and screaming as Edward tickled him.

"No Papa!" Mason giggled and Jacob smiled as Edward brought him into the house so they could get dressed. Edward was already dressed in his black suit with a white shirt and powder blue tie. Jacob was dreading having to put his own on, but his sister insisted all the men in the wedding party had to wear those suits.

"Can you take care of him?" Jacob asked.

"Of course." Edward said shifting Mason over his shoulder then pressed a kiss against Jacob's lips softly. Jacob smiled.

"Thanks Edward. I'll get ready and we can head out." Jacob said rushing upstairs to the bathroom connected to Edward's room. Edward would be using Rosalie's bathroom, seeing as the blond insisted that all of Mason's things be in her bathroom so she could dress the boy for school each morning. It was actually a bit scary, but it was due to her extreme _'mother bear'_ mentality, so Jacob let it be.

* * *

Blood red eyes examined the small church in Port Angeles with something akin to curiosity. The owner of the red eyes was now six year old vampire, Isabella Swan. She stood perfectly still across the street, an umbrella held up to keep the rain from her almost ethereal body. Immortality did suit her well, her awkwardness had been replaced with a gracefulness models dream of, and her skin was such a stunning flawless lily white. Her clothing style had changed as well, from easy going to the beautiful dark blue strapless dress and designer heels, along with the expensive trench she wore.

She could smell the shape-shifters; wet dogs and earth lingering along with the scent of fresh warm blood from humans, and the neutral scent of other vampires. It confused her that the Cullens and the Indians from the Rez were friends. When she had seen Rosalie fussing over Seth Clearwater's shaggy hair, her jaw had dropped.

Bella could smell both Jacob and Edward already in the church, but hadn't seen them. There was also another scent that was familiar, yet she couldn't place it. She tilted her head to the side as the church doors finally opened.

Paul came out, dressed in a classic tux, with his arm around Jacob's older sister - Rachel's waist. The woman dressed in a stunning ivory colored strapless dress, Bella smiled. She remembered that he had imprinted on her, and it had made Jacob angry. Then Billy Black wheeled out with Paul's father clapping him on the back.

Carlisle and Esme came out shortly after. Sam seemed content with his hand on the back of Seth's neck in a loving dominate gesture, and Leah and Jared seemed happy together also. Of course Quil and Embry came out together, Jacob had been joking for months about them failing to hide their relationship. Then came Emmett and Rosalie as well as Jasper and Alice.

Bella's unneeded breath caught in her lungs as she saw Jacob come out with a small boy in his arms. She felt like crying even though no tears would come. Who had Jacob fallen in love with? There was no doubting that boy was Jacob's. They had the same sweet puppy faces and large perfect smiles.

Then Edward came out, and the boy squirmed from Jacob's arms and into Edward's, and Bella knew..._ That was Edward's hair, but how? They were both men! It wasn't right!_

_How dare they! They were supposed to love her and only her! _Bella growled and noticed as Jacob's body stiffened, followed closely by Edward's and they began searching the area for the threat.

Jacob's eyes landed on Bella's first, then Edward's. Both males stared at her in complete and utter shock.

"Papa?" The boy in Edward's arms called sweetly. "What's wrong Papa?"

Edward broke away from Bella's eyes and looked at his son. "It's alright May." Edward whispered and kissed the boy's forehead sweetly. "Everything's alright."

"Who is she Papa?" Mason asked, his beautiful swirled eyes looking at Bella with confusion. Jacob growled and moved between Bella and Mason.

"No one Mason." Jacob said ruffling Mason's already wild hair. "Let's go back home and get changed alright? We have about an hour before the party starts." Jacob took Mason from Edward's grip. A moment of silent communication seemed to pass between them with a single glance before Edward leaned over and pressed his lips against Jacob's forehead.

"I'll meet you in a few minutes. Take my car. Emmett, Rose and Esme will go back with you." Edward said glancing at the rest of his coven. "Jasper and Alice will go too."

Jacob left quickly. Emmett going to his Jeep, while Jasper and Alice took Carlisle town-car. Rosalie got in the back seat of Edward's Volvo and Esme getting in the front. Jacob let Rosalie strap Mason into his booster seat, while he got into the driver's seat and took off back to Forks.

Edward, and Carlisle crossed the street and over to Bella.

"What are you doing here?" Edward asked.

"I came back to be with you Edward." Bella said and Edward's eyes narrowed. "I didn't forget. I want to spend forever with you Edward."

"Its to late for that Bella." Edward growled and Carlisle put a hand on his shoulder. "You aren't welcome here anymore. Port Angeles, and Forks are our territory, and the Packs. If the Pack smells any unfamiliar vampires, they will kill. Most of one who feeds from humans. You should leave or you won't spend forever with anyone." Edward said.

"Edward." Bella whimpered.

"I have a family Bella. I'm in love and perfectly happy." Edward said. "I have Jacob and a beautiful son."

"How?" Bella asked.

"Do you think that everything you've ever been told is real Bella?" Edward asked. "Jacob gave birth to Mason."

Bella's eyes went wide. "S-so he really is yours?" Bella asked.

"Yes, Jacob's and mine." Edward said.

Carlisle took that as his moment to end the discussion. "Although it is wonderful to see you again Bella, and to know that you are okay. You cannot be here anymore. You've been missing for over six years. Your father and mother have come to terms with your death. They buried an empty casket for you. If Charlie sees you here or around Forks, it will tear him apart." Carlisle said. "You should leave Bella, start a new life somewhere in the States, or go back to Italy and live with the Volturi."

Bella ignored Carlisle completely. "How old is he Edward? How old is Mason?"

"Six years, seven months and twelve days." Edward said. "I can go down the exact hour, minute and second if you'd like Bella."

"I wasn't even gone four months and you moved on." Bella said with a growl, which Edward returned.

"You left me Bella! You left Jacob too, this is not something you can blame on me!" Edward snapped.

"I saved you from killing yourself." Bella hissed.

"I tried to get you to come back with me." Edward said calmly. "I wanted to die because I thought you had. I couldn't stand the idea of not being in this world without you. You obviously could." Edward said.

"I took Aro's invitation so I could be with you. So you weren't worrying that you'd hurt me every single second of the day." Bella said.

"I liked that you were human Bella. You were so beautiful." Edward said softly.

"And what about now?" Bella asked.

Edward shook his head and smiled. "Now you are... unattainable." Edward said and turned his back on Bella, heading out of town so he could run back to Forks.

"It was nice to see you again Bella, but you should leave." Carlisle said, then followed Edward.

* * *

Jacob was pacing. His entire body tensed like a spring, ready to attack at any hint of danger. Mason was sitting with Esme and Rosalie at the dining room table coloring, Jacob was glad his son acted like a normal six year old in that respect, the simplest things could keep him occupied some times. Alice had gone somewhere so she could try and get a clear vision of what Bella's plans were. Emmett and Jasper were sitting on the roof, keeping watch for anything.

Bella was back in Forks, a vampire, a blood sucking human killing vampire.

"Daddy."

Jacob looked down at Mason who was tugging on his pant leg. Jacob leaned down and picked up his son who was now dressed in a pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt. Jacob kissed Mason's head. "What are you doing Mason?" Jacob asked.

"You were scary." Mason said and Jacob's heart clenched.

"I'm sorry May." Jacob said glancing at Esme and Rosalie.

Rosalie mouthed _'growling'_ and Jacob sighed. Mason rested his head on Jacob's shoulder and Jacob lightly rocked his son.

The front door opened and Edward and Carlisle came in. Edward instantly moving over to Jacob and Mason, pressing his lips against the back of his sleeping son's head, then against Jacob's lips.

"You okay Edward?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine in a few minutes." Edward said running his fingers through Mason's hair.

"Did she leave?" Jacob asked.

"I'm not sure." Edward admitted quietly. "I wouldn't put it past her to stay around just to be stubborn."

"Did you tell her?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah, I told her Mason was ours, and that she's not going to get between us." Edward looked at Jacob who smiled. "You didn't think I'd just leave you for her did you?"

"Of course not Edward." Jacob said. "I just wasn't sure if you'd accept her into our pack though. I-... I was afraid that you might." Jacob whispered.

"Never Jacob, never." Edward said putting his forehead against Jacob's. "You and Mason are my pack, that is all."

Jacob closed his eyes and sighed.

* * *

Jacob rolled over and opened his eyes. Edward was - like always - perched on the bed next to him with a book in hand. Edward closed his book and looked down at Jacob.

"What is it?" Edward asked as Jacob sat up.

"Nothing." Jacob said and Edward smiled and pressed his lips against Jacob's softly. Jacob kissed back passionately, wrapping his arms around Edward's shoulders.

Before Jacob could register it, Edward had him flat on his back again, and was over him on his hands and knees. Jacob moaned as Edward kissed down his body, peeling away the boxers he'd worn to bed. Edward sucked on the sweet spot Jacob had just below his fourth rib on his left side, making the shape-shifter whimper and push his head back in the pillows. Edward smirked running his hands down Jacob's sides, then stopped suddenly. Edward got off the bed in a burst of vampiric speed, rushing over to the open balcony doors and growled.

Jacob's half aroused state was ended quickly and he pulled on his boxers and followed Edward.

Bella was standing in the back yard, another vampire next to her.

"Edward?" Jacob asked.

Edward's eyes narrowed and he growled more, gripping the balcony railing tightly. "Leave." Edward snapped, knowing Bella and the other vampire could hear his demand.

"I'm not here to talk to you Edward." Bella said before turning her attention to Jacob. "I told Aro about you and Mason. He's very interested in meeting you."

"Bella, what have you done!" Edward snapped.

"Aro will be here at the end of next month, after he takes care of some business. I suggest you tell Carlisle and the others to prepare for a visit." Bella said turning her eyes back to Edward. "If you try and hide Mason and Jacob, Aro will hunt them down and keep them as pets, or kill them." She said.

"Bella, you back stabbing bitch." Jacob snarled.

"Me? Back stabbing?" Bella laughed, but there was no humor in it. "No Jacob, you stabbed me in the back. You stole my mate from me."

Jacob bristled. "You shouldn't have left him Bella. You gave him up for something else. So I took him." Jacob said. "If you want him back come and take him from me." Jacob's body was shaking hard when he finished his challenge, but was quickly calmed by Edward's hand on the back of his neck.

"Leave Bella. You are not welcome here." Edward said pushing Jacob lightly back into the house.

"I will see you then Edward." Bella said and was gone along with the other vampire.

Edward sighed and closed the balcony doors before turning to Jacob who was growling. "Jake." Edward whispered wrapping his arms around Jacob's strong back. "It's alright, ssh, ssh, calm down babe." Edward said kissing the sides of Jacob's neck.

"How dare she come here." Jacob growled pulling away from Edward. "I should've killed her as soon as I saw her in Port Angeles."

"You do not mean that." Edward said.

"I mean it Edward!" Jacob barked. "Bella almost ruined my life. She messed with my heart and treated me like nothing more than a toy."

Edward sighed. "That was my fault."

Jacob looked at Edward. "How can you say that Edward?"

Edward rested his forehead against Jacob's. "If I wouldn't have left her, she wouldn't have come to you to fill the hole I left." Edward said.

Jacob closed his eyes. "You didn't force Bella to do anything Edward. You didn't tell her to call me."

Edward wrapped his arms around Jacob and slowly pulled his mate against him. "You don't have to worry, I'll protect Mason and you, Jacob."

Jacob rested his head on Edward's shoulder. "I'm so sorry Edward." He whispered.

"About what?" Edward asked.

"I've been doing everything I can to keep this from you... Alice taught me her trick to keep you from hearing her thoughts and I've been using it as well lately." Jacob rambled nervously.

"Just tell me Jake." Edward said. "Or let me in." He added with a whisper.

"Twenty-one days." Jacob whispered. Edward pulled back and looked at Jacob carefully.

"Really?" Edward asked.

Jacob nodded his brow furrowed. "It should've been something happy, but if Bella really told Aro... It's dangerous to bring another baby into our family." Jacob said.

"Don't talk like that." Edward whispered stroking Jacob's cheek. "Don't think like that either. I won't allow it Jacob. Everything will be fine, I promise you. I will do everything in my power to make sure that you, Mason and our unborn child are safe and happy. Don't ever think otherwise."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Jacob said. "That you're going to do something stupid to keep me safe."

Edward sighed and pressed his lips against Jacob's, the shifter returned it half heartedly. "Jacob." Edward said softly.

"I mean it Edward. Doing everything in your power doesn't include dying. Mason needs you, our new baby is going to need you too. I most of all need you by my side. If you die, no matter what happens, even with Mason and the new baby, I won't live more than a few months without you." Jacob's voice was becoming desperate and Edward soothed him as best as possible.

"I promise you Jacob. It won't come to that. I love you Jacob." Edward said.

* * *

_**Day Thirty-five**_

Jacob lifted his head as Mason crawled into bed next to him. "What are you doin'?" Jacob asked groggily and pushed himself into a sitting position.

"I had a nightmare." Mason whispered curling up against Jacob's side. His wolf ears and tail had forced their way out, something that only happened now when Mason's emotions were high.

Jacob sighed and pressed his lips against Mason's forehead, then ran his fingers through his son's hair. "I'm sorry baby, what was it about?" Jacob asked laying back down and pulling Mason against him.

"That lady with the red eyes." Mason whispered. "She came with the bad men and took you away."

Jacob looked at Mason. "I'm not going anywhere Mason, I promise." He said soothingly. Though in his mind he was worried. Mason's dreams were like Alice's visions, possibilities of the future. Jacob sighed and wrapped his arms around Mason and kissed the top of his son's head again and closed his eyes, hoping that the future Mason dreamt of, wasn't the only one.

* * *

_**Day Forty-three**_

Jacob was starting to show, and according to Alice, Aro would be in Forks just after the baby was born - it was the only factor that hadn't been changing with every vision.

Jacob watched as Edward paced in their bedroom, his eyes starting to bleed red - his anger was heavy in the air. "Edward, please calm down." Jacob whispered and Edward stopped dead in his tacks and turned to his mate. Jacob hated to admit it but as the submissive in the relationship, his emotions were more directly affected by Edward's, than Edward's emotions were affected by Jacob's.

"I'm sorry." Edward breathed and walked over to where Jacob was sitting. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm having a really hard time staying put." Jacob said softly, burring his face in Edward's chest. "My entire being is _screaming_ at me to go into the woods and find a place to hide until the baby is born, but I know I cannot leave you and Mason alone, just incase something happens." Jacob took a deep breath and looked up at Edward. "I'm staying as human as possible this time." He added with determination in his voice.

Edward sighed and pressed his lips against Jacob's tenderly and Jacob returned the kiss passionately, wrapping his arms around Edward's shoulders.

* * *

_**Day Fifty**_

Jacob was on edge, more often than not over the last few weeks, the shape shifter had been holed up in the basement, getting defensive anytime someone other than Edward and Mason came down the stairs. Several times his body had phased for a few hours and he was unable to return to human form, and Sam who had stopped by to get an update on the Volturi arrival had said that it was because his body was changing to accommodate the birth. Sam also said that since this was the second birth, Edward would be able to maintain a firmer grip on his 'humanity' and wouldn't revert to the animalistic side that he had when Mason had been born.

Edward shifted the large stack of blankets in his arms and headed down the stairs, Mason had gone down a few minutes ago with lunch, insistent on eating with Jacob.

Edward set the blankets down and smiled when he saw Jacob holding Mason close as their son ate. Jacob was eating as well, during the last few days of pregnancy he wouldn't eat, so him eating told Edward the birth was still days away.

Jacob looked up at Edward and sighed, patting the bed next to him. Edward happily joined, pressing a quick kiss to Jacob's head.

"How are you feeling?" Edward asked ruffling Mason's hair as the six year old sorted his chips by size, talking animatedly about the t.v. show he had watched earlier with Uncle Emmett.

"Tired." Jacob answered looking down at Mason. Edward had noticed that lately Jacob's attention had turned almost completely to Mason and their unborn child, leaving Edward to feel neglected, though the vampire understood his mate's actions.

"The hard part is almost over." Edward said, encouragement in his soothing voice.

"I'm not sure about that." Jacob said nuzzling Mason's shaggy hair.

Edward sighed. "Nothing is going to happen." Edward said reassuringly, though Jacob had a hard time believing it. "Hey." Edward said softly, making Jacob look at him. "I promise you." He said firmly and pressed his lips lightly to Jacob's.

"Thanks." Jacob whispered and turned his attention back to Mason. Edward sighed and leaned back against the wall.

* * *

_**Day Fifty-eight**_

No one could enter the basement any more. Jacob had even snapped at Mason, which had terrified both of them. After Edward explained what was going on with Jacob, Mason seemed to calm down, though for the past two days he'd been clinging to Edward like his life depended on it.

Edward sighed and ran his fingers through his sleeping son's hair, then looked up at Carlisle, who was standing near the closed basement door with a frown. "What is it?" Edward asked.

"Aro will be here any day." Carlisle said looking at his son. Edward frowned and shifted Mason in his lap. "I'm just... concerned."

"You don't have to lie Carlisle." Edward replied.

"I'm sorry." Carlisle said.

"You know Aro well, what do you think he'll do?" Edward asked. Carlisle sighed and went over to the couch and sat down next to Edward.

"I do not know." Carlisle answered honestly. "Which is what concerns me. If I knew what he was planning on doing, then maybe I could talk to him."

They sat in silence for a long while. "I'm afraid he's going to take Jacob away." Edward finally whispered and Carlisle looked at him.

"What will you do if it comes to that?" Carlisle asked.

"Jacob cannot live without me." Edward said, his brow furrowed and his face marred by worry lines. "I'd follow, without hesitation." He admitted.

"It's understandable." Carlisle said.

Edward looked at his sire. "You'll forgive me?" He asked.

"There's nothing to forgive." Carlisle said and put his hand on Edward's shoulder. "We would all do the same to be with our chosen."

Edward nodded and closed his eyes, leaning his head against Mason's shoulder and inhaled deeply and held his son tighter against his chest. Again they lapsed into silence, each lost in their own thoughts.

* * *

_**Day Sixty**_

Edward glanced over his shoulder at Mason who was sitting on the couch between Rosalie and Emmett, playing a racing game with Emmett - who was letting Mason win. Rosalie was fussing with Mason's hair, trying to tell the boy he had to go to bed soon so he could go to school in the morning. Mason ignored her, not that Rosalie seemed to mind all that much, Mason would listen to her sooner or later and lavish her with attention just like she loved.

Edward smiled and went to the basement door. He pressed close and listened for noise. At first it was dead silence, then he heard a whimper and a half silent cry of pain and he reached out to take the door handle, just as Alice stepped around the wall and looked at him.

She was repeating the British National Anthem in Russian in her mind and staring at Edward carefully.

"What did you see?" Edward asked knowingly.

"You should go down, there's only about a half an hour left." Alice said nodding towards the door. "We can talk later." She whispered.

Edward swallowed and turned the handle and slipped into the dark basement and closed the door behind himself. Edward's eyes quickly adjusted the dark and he made his way down the eleven steps silently and paused when he saw Jacob curled up in a ball on the large pile of blankets in the far right corner of the large basement. Surrounding him were dozens of boxes filled with some of the items that the Cullens had collected over the years. Sort of like a make shift den.

Edward smiled and made his way over to Jacob and knelt down. "Jacob." He whispered and Jacob shifted, and his eyes opened. Edward looked Jacob over carefully, his naked body was covered in sweat and running hotter than normal for a shifter. His scent was off and his eyes were cloudy.

"Edward." Jacob whispered, then gasped in pain. Edward quickly placed a cold hand against Jacob's forehead when the younger male rolled out on his back, letting his legs stretch out.

"Its okay." Edward whispered and took Jacob's hand and brought it it up to his lips.

"Thanks for not listening and coming down even though I -ah! . . . Even though I told you not to." Jacob said and gave Edward a pained smile.

Edward smiled back. "I wasn't going to miss this." Edward whispered and his eyes went wide when he felt what he swore was a jolt of electricity come from Jacob's body and reached him through their connected hands.

Jacob cried out a few seconds later, squeezing Edward's hand until the bones crunched together. Edward bit his lip and withstood the pain, knowing what Jacob was going through was most likely ten times worse.

Jacob panted when what was most likely a contraction ended, his muscles going limp and his head rolling to the left. Edward leaned over him, pressing cold kisses against Jacob's face, neck, and bare shoulders.

* * *

Edward shushed Jacob soothingly, as he picked up their new born and looked down at her. Just like Mason her eyes were perfect swirls of her fathers' dark brown and topaz eyes. Her skin was extremely pale like Edward's, but the small amount of hair on her head was jet black like Jacob's and very curly - like Jacob's had been when he was a baby. She was warm like a shape-shifter though from the tiny amount of sunlight peaking through the only uncovered basement window, her skin sparkled like that of a vampires. She was only around 20'' long and probably weighed no more than 6 pounds. As well, just like when Mason had been born, bronze wolf like ears were laid flat against her head, and a small fluffy tail came from just above her bottom.

"She's beautiful Jacob." Edward said cleaning her off with the warm water Carlisle had only just set on the top stair moments before. Edward set his daughter on Jacob's strong chest, and let his mate see for himself.

Jacob wrapped his arms carefully around his daughter and rolled onto his side, tucking her against his chest. Jacob leaned down and ran his nose down her rounded stomach and then over the top of her head - scenting her. He closed his eyes and sobbed happily.

Edward turned his attention to the door to see Mason standing on the top step. "Its alright May." Edward said and Mason ran down the stairs and into Edward's arms.

Mason stared down at his baby sister with wide eyes and a bright smile. "She looks so pretty." Mason said leaning down to pet his sister's head, being extremely careful, just like his Aunt Rose had told him he'd need to be. "What's her name?" Mason asked looking up at Edward.

"I'm not sure." Edward said looking at Jacob.

"Sarah Lee." Jacob said looking up at Edward, who smiled softly.

"Sarah Lee it is." Edward said, knowing Jacob was thinking of his late mother. Edward leaned down and pressed his lips against his mate's tired face. "Get some rest." He whispered.

"Can I sleep down here tonight?" Mason asked looking at Jacob.

Jacob nodded and Mason crawled out of Edward's lap and into the bed with his newborn sister and Jacob. Edward smiled and watched as the three fell asleep, before making his way upstairs to talk to Alice.

His pixie like sister was waiting at the top of the stairs for him, her usually happy expression replaced by a serious one. Edward closed the basement door and moved towards the kitchen.

"Tell me." Edward said as he began making food for Jacob, who he knew would be back on his feet in about an hour.

"Aro will be here in sixteen hours." Alice said and Edward tensed. "I don't know what he's going to do yet, but so far it doesn't look like he's going to harm Jacob, Mason or Sarah."

Edward nodded and continued cooking. "Anything else I should know?" He asked.

"Just that you should be careful how you word things. Aro is going to ask you about your relationship with Jacob." Alice said and Edward looked at her. "Do not tell him that Jacob will die without you. Don't tell him that Jacob is submissive. If he finds out through a touch, its alright, but don't tell him."

Edward nodded again. "What happens if it slips?" Edward asked and Alice looked down.

"Aro will take Jacob, and you will follow with Mason and Sarah." Alice said. "And even though you follow, Jacob won't live, Aro will keep you two apart, just so he can see what happens to Jacob, and by the time he allows you to be with Jacob, it will be to late. You'll try to attack Aro and you will be killed and Aro will keep Sarah and Mason."

Edward swallowed and closed his eyes tightly, his body tensed. "How likely is it, that I'll be joining the Volturi?"

"Four of ten." Alice answered.

"I die?" Edward asked.

"One of ten." Alice answered.

"That everything works out fine?" Edward asked looking up at Alice.

"Three of ten." Alice replied truthfully.

"And the other two?" Edward asked. Alice frowned.

"One of ten, Jacob dies protecting you from Aro." Alice whispered. "The other, Aro orders you and Jacob to give Mason and Sarah over to him, or they will be killed."

Edward sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Alright, keep me posted." He said.

"I may not be sure how this turns out yet Edward." Alice said placing a hand over his. "But I know, you will do everything you can to protect Jacob, and your children."

Edward could only nod as he processed the information, and he prayed that Jacob and his children would be okay. Edward sighed when Alice finally left the kitchen and he ran a long fingered hand tiredly over his face.

* * *

Jacob made his way upstairs with a sleeping Sarah in his arms and sleepy Mason clinging to his leg. Rosalie was waiting with a bottle and baby blanket along with whatever else the blond deemed required in the baby bag she put together.

Jacob was hesitant to let Rosalie even touch Sarah, but after a reassuring touch from Edward, Jacob allowed Rose to clean and dress Sarah Lee. Jacob watched carefully as Rosalie dressed Sarah Lee in a light pink Ralph Lauren May Smocked Bubble. Jacob was tense, not that he didn't trust Rosalie, but it was too soon after the birth and his animal side was still in high alert. Edward looked at Rosalie and she nodded and stood gracefully and made her way to the table as Edward pushed Jacob into a chair.

Edward pressed a kiss to Jacob's cheek when he sat down at the table with Rosalie happily perched in the chair next to him. Jacob kept most of his attention on Sarah and Rosalie, though once Edward placed food in front of him, Jacob had a hard time concentrating.

"She's just beautiful Jacob." Rosalie cooed running her fingers carefully down Sarah's pale cheek.

"Edward has good genes." Jacob joked and his mate grinned.

"Its the only thing Edward is good for." Rosalie said absently, not taking her eyes off of Sarah's.

"Glad you care so much for me Rosalie." Edward said with a roll of his eyes.

* * *

When Alice came down the stairs with Jasper right behind her near noon, the rest of the house turned eerily silent. Alice glanced at Edward before going to the door and pulling it open. A few minutes later, Aro, Caius, Marcus, Bella and the 'First' Guard moved in.

Jacob tensed on the couch, curling his body over Sarah Lee slightly as he held her. Mason was pressed tightly against Jacob's side with Edward on his other side. Rosalie was sitting perfectly still on the arm rest next to Jacob, and Emmett was standing behind the couch, leaning down with his hands gripping the back of the couch. Esme was sitting on the other arm rest, a hand soothingly placed on Edward's tensed shoulder.

"Aro, it is nice to see you again." Carlisle said moving forward, partially blocking Jacob from Aro's sight.

"What an interesting smell." Marcus said, staring at Jacob.

"It is nice to see you as well my dear friend." Aro said shaking Carlisle's hand, his other hand on Carlisle's shoulder. "I've heard a great deal about your newest clan members, and I am eager to - oh what is this? Another one?" Aro moved around Carlisle to stand in front of Edward and Jacob. "Bella only informed me of a son." Aro's eyes landed on Mason who stared up at him bravely.

"Jacob was pregnant when Bella saw us, he only had his baby the other night." Alice spoke and Aro looked at her. It was well known that Aro had a soft spot for Alice simply because of her gift. "Her name is Sarah Lee."

Aro smiled and knelt down so he was level with Jacob, who was fighting every nerve in his body trying not to growl. "I have no intentions of harming your children Jacob Black, I have seen no reason for it." He looked over to Mason. "Does he have a gift?"

Edward glanced up at Alice who nodded slightly. "It is still developing." Edward answered.

"And what is it?" Aro asked looking at Edward.

"We believe that his dreams are visions of the future." Edward said. "Just like Alice's visions."

Aro raised an eyebrow and turned to Sarah Lee. "Will she have an ability?" He asked glancing at Alice.

"I don't know yet." Alice said.

Aro stood slowly and stepped away and Jacob relaxed but only just. "Bella said that she believed your children to be dangerous Jacob, why is that?" Aro asked.

Jacob clenched his jaw. "My kind can kill vampires." He answered and Aro looked at him. "I am a shape shifter, a wolf."

Caius tensed at this, but Aro's hand stopped him from speaking. "You can kill a vampire?"

Jacob nodded. "I already have. I was protecting Bella when she was still human from a nomad vampire."

"Interesting, and will your children have that same ability?" Aro asked.

"Mason can shift already yes." Jacob answered.

"Very interesting. Would you be so kind as to show me?" Aro asked.

"We would need to go outside." Jacob said.

"Very well." Aro said.

Jacob stood and handed Sarah Lee to Rosalie. The blond held the baby with care and shushed Sarah Lee's whimper at being shifted. Edward picked Mason off the couch as everyone, minus Rosalie and Esme went outside.

"You have complete control over your ability to shift?" Aro asked.

"Yes, I do not need the moon to shift - if that's what you're asking." Jacob said stepping into the grass with his bare feet.

"So your bite is not venomous to us?" Aro asked.

Jacob looked at them. "No, we have no need for toxins, our physical strength is enough."

"Good, Felix fight him."

Edward tensed. "Aro, please Jacob just gave birth last night, he is not fit to fight." He said and Aro looked at him.

"Would you rather your son fight?" Aro asked and Edward stiffened.

"I'm fine, I heal fast enough." Jacob said pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it on the lawn chair. Felix stepped around Aro removing his cloak and dropping it on another chair.

Jacob growled and shifted, tearing his pants and boxers off as he did. Felix growled back, getting into a low stance. Edward glanced at Alice, then at Aro before turning his attention back to Jacob.

"Impressive. Much bigger than the European wolves." Aro said stepping forward. "No resemblance to humans either. Do not kill him Felix, same goes for you Jacob, if you kill him, your mate will replace him."

Jacob snarled and dug his claws into the wet ground.

_{"I'm fine Edward, just keep him away from Mason and Sarah."}_ Jacob said turning his eyes to Edward.

"Fight." Aro ordered and Felix lunged first. Jacob took the hit, rolling over and throwing Felix off of him. Jacob snapped his massive jaws at Felix's arm as the vampire rushed him again. Thus the fight began, and at first it seemed like Felix would win, but Edward realized something that the Volturi members did not. Jacob was slower than normal - he was hold himself back. Edward listened to Jacob's calculating thoughts as the fight continued and Edward couldn't help but grin as he finally realized his mate's plan.

"Is there something happen you wish to tell me Edward?" Aro asked and Edward looked at him.

"No Aro, there's nothing." Edward said respectfully.

Felix's cry of pain brought their focus back on the fight. Jacob had his massive jaws clamped tightly to Felix's shoulder, pinning one of his arms uselessly and the other was gripping the paw that had Felix pinned to the ground.

"Impressive." Aro said. "I did not think the fight would be so quickly ended."

"Felix under estimated Jacob, a large mistake." Edward said. "You should see the battle when he fights along side others of his kind, its beautiful."

Aro raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps another time." Aro said. "It is a good thing I like you Edward, or I would take your children and mate without second thought."

Edward tensed and shifted Mason in his arms, his son wrapped his arms tightly around his neck and buried his face against Edward's shoulder. "Yes, I suppose it is."

"I have orders for you however Edward." Aro said as Jacob finally made his way over, the few wounds on his body already healing.

"What is that Aro?" Edward asked, resting his hand on Jacob's massive fur covered side.

"Reproduce." Aro said. "I want at least three children from you with gifts, two without."

Edward swallowed. "Why?"

"So in case I need them, they will be at my use." Aro said.

"As weapons?" Edward growled.

"They will live with you of course, but if ever I have problems that needs solving, your family will answer the call, is that understood?" Aro asked.

Edward glanced at Alice yet again, and the pixie like girl smiled brightly and leaned back against Jasper. "Of course Aro." Edward said.

"I will require reports on your children as they age." Aro said looking up at the house where Rosalie was standing with Sarah Lee in her arms.

"Yes sir." Edward said.

"Remember, three with gifts, two without. If I am presented with more, I will be very pleased Edward." Aro said, then turned his attention to Jacob. "Your kind interest me greatly, I hope to see you again soon."

Jacob's tail swished through the air quickly and he sat with a tired groan.

Aro smiled and turned his attention to Bella, who still looked angered as she stood perfectly still between Demetri and Alec. "We are going home." Aro said and Bella growled but followed the order.

* * *

Jacob laid Sarah into her crib in the corner of her new bedroom - Esme's old study, and made his way into Edward's room. Jacob turned Edward's stereo on, and one of Edward's songs filled the air softly.

"Mason is sleeping peacefully in his own room, all the others have gone to feed and we are finally alone." Edward said moving across the room and putting his hands on Jacob's hips. Jacob kissed him softly before resting his head on Edward's shoulder.

"I can't believe it all worked out." Jacob said with a tired smile.

"I'm not surprised." Edward said softly and ran his fingers through Jacob's hair. He smiled as Jacob looked up at him. Jacob pressed his lips against Edward's again before slowly running his nose down Edward's cheek to his neck where he inhaled his mate's scent.

Edward ran his hands down Jacob's spine, reveling in the shiver it produced. "I love you." Jacob whispered.

"Love you too." Edward whispered back and wrapped his arms around Jacob tightly. Jacob kissed Edward passionately, sliding his tongue across the seam of the vampire's ice cold lips. Edward sighed happily, parting his lips and letting Jacob's tongue move into his mouth. Edward sucked on Jacob's tongue, causing his mate to moan. His long fingered pale hands ran down Jacob's chest, and pulled his shirt over his shoulders, their lips separating just long enough for Edward to pull Jacob's shirt over the younger male's head and drop it on the floor. Jacob undid the buttons of Edward's shirt, and pushed it off Edward's shoulders, running his nails lightly down the other's back, earning himself a pleased vampiric hiss.

Edward laid Jacob back on the bed carefully and began kissing down his hot chest. Jacob groaned and sucked on his bottom lip as Edward's cold tongue drew circles around each of his dark nipples. Edward looked up at Jacob, his eyes beginning to bleed black as the scent of Jacob's arousal grew. Edward pulled Jacob's jeans down with ease, and began kissing lower, sucking on Jacob's hips and licking down his left thigh, then up his right.

"Edward. . . !" Jacob gasped pushing his head back into the pillows as Edward sucked on the head of Jacob's cock. He reached down and tangled his fingers in Edward's hair, and tried to push his head down, but Edward just chuckled and flicked his tongue over the slit. Jacob whined and tugged lightly on Edward's hair, and the vampire finally relented and let the rest of Jacob's cock slide into his mouth. "Fuck!" Jacob hissed and rocked his hips up into Edward's mouth, pushing his cock deeper into the cold wetness.

Edward again glanced up at Jacob's face, and was pleased with the glazed look in his mate's eyes. Edward moved his fingers under Jacob and slowly pushed one into Jacob's waiting body. The shape shifter groaned and closed his eyes and Edward began moving his finger in and out, before adding a second a few minutes later.

"Edward, please." Jacob whispered breathlessly after what seemed to him like ages of the slowly building pleasure.

Edward lifted his head slowly, pressing his tongue firmly against the thick vein on the underside of Jacob's cock as he pulled his mouth away from the other's cock. Jacob shivered and moaned, his eyes glazing over again. Edward pulled his fingers away as well, and Jacob hissed at the loss. Edward sat back on his heels and unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. He pushed them down to the middle of his thighs, his boxers followed soon afterwords.

Edward shifted until he was between Jacob's legs, lifting them to around his hips and lined himself with the entrance to Jacob's always hot body. The vampire leaned down and kissed his mate passionately as he thrust into him. Jacob's cry was swallowed by Edward's mouth with ease, the dark skinned male gripped Edward's upper arms tightly and arched his back slightly, letting Edward's cock slide just a little bit further into his body.

Edward licked over Jacob's lips as be began thrusting slow and hard in and out of Jacob's body. Edward licked and kissed down Jacob's neck, enjoying the heavy panting that brushed over his skin, still burning hot from his mate's lips.

"Edward." Jacob whispered breathlessly and started rocking his hips backwards to meet Edward's thrusts. Edward groaned, and moved one of his hands from Jacob's hips, to grip the pillow besides the shifter's head to ground himself. Edward began to pant as well, his unneeded breath past his lips, and tickled Jacob's shoulder and chest like a pleasant cold breeze.

It didn't take long after that for the familiar feel of approaching orgasm to reach both of them. Edward wrapped a long fingered hand around Jacob's cock, and stroked it in time with his own thrusts, all the while whispering sweet nothings into Jacob's ear.

Jacob came with a harsh cry that sounded almost like a howl, which Edward muffled with a fiery kiss. Edward managed a few more thrusts of his own before he spilled his seed deeply within Jacob's waiting body. When Edward's muscles relaxed, he carefully laid himself on top of Jacob, placing soothing cold kisses to his heated chest, keeping his softening cock resting inside of Jacob for a few minutes, knowing it was something that pleased the canine side of his mate.

Finally Jacob's breathing evened out and his heart slowed to its normal rate and he grinned widely, staring up at Edward.

"What is it?" Edward asked, his mind still to hazy to remember he could just read his mate's thoughts.

"I love you." Jacob said and Edward chuckled and kissed him.

"And I, you." Edward replied running his fingers through Jacob's hair. Jacob closed his eyes and nuzzled Edward's chest.

* * *

**End**

(Sorry for the long after note here, but I figured I'd tell you about the story a bit. Skip it if you'd like)

I wasn't sure how to finish this, and I actually started it like two days before I posted the finished chapter Because of Bella, but it just took me so long to figure out the details. The hardest thing for me to figure out was of course if Edward and Jacob should have another child. I finally decided to have the time between Mason and Sarah Lee to be six years because Jacob and Edward are going to live forever, they aren't going to get any older so they can have a kid every hundred years if they wanted to, but there's no need to rush into it and have a million kids in ten years right? Hell if I could live forever I'd have two kids every 'life time' which would be about an average of 70 years or so, but that's just me.

The other thing I had problems figuring out was how Bella would react as well as the Volturi, I knew I wanted Bella to react badly to it, and it was a tie between what I wrote and Bella trying to kill Mason and Sarah Lee and I didn't want to write all the fight scenes and what not out so I picked what I wrote. The Volturi reaction was a bit lame but I figured that Aro would either kill Jacob and the kids or want more of them for an army of sorts and seeing as this isn't supposed to be a drama or angst fic, I figured the more humor filled army idea would be a better choice.

I hope that you liked the story and thanks for reading.

Please Review and Comment.


End file.
